The call songfic
by Aquamarine Hawksong
Summary: Sam has waited forever to say what she has to say, that shes in love. But with Dani. oneshot.


_**It started out as a feeling  
>Which then grew into a hope<br>Which then turned into a quiet thought  
>Which then turned into a quiet word<br>**_Sam leaned back in her chair and studied Dani. She had given up ghost hunting in favor of a new normal life to become a normal teenager. Danny still fought them but now Dani was here and human. Five years later there was a strange feeling that had been fluttering in her heart. Now whenever Sam saw Dani she began to feel a small measure of hope, and was strangely afraid when she wasn't with her.

She shook her head and put on a smile for Dani to see. When she seen her start flirting with the new guy, she felt her heart crumble. _Maybe I-no..._her mind whispered. _Maybe…I'm in-_

"Sam? Is something wrong?" Tucker came back to where she stood frozen in her spot, trying to hold her world together.

"Love…" Sam whispered then ran out._**  
>And then that word grew louder and louder<br>'Till it was a battle cry  
><strong>_A few days longer she could hold it together no longer. She blindly ran to Dannys house and looked up to see if he was home. If he was there then so would Dani. His light was on and his windows were open. She sank to the ground on her knees crying.

"I love you Dani, you are my world." She looked up to see if there was any movement but there was none. So she continued until she was standing and yelling at his window. "Love Dani! I don't care if you don't feel the same just let me know that you are there! I LOVE YOU!"_**  
>I'll come back<br>When you call me  
>No need to say goodbye<br>**_She turned to see him leaning against a light post. He rushed over and hugged her. "I believe there was someone who has been waiting for that." He said smiling.

Dani came out of the shadows and kissed her. "I have to go on a trip to see clockwork, if I could stay I would. But whenever you need me, just call." She looked deep into Sams eyes. "Farewell, not goodbye. This is not goodbye."

She handed her a letter that explained everything and then flew off into the night.

_**Just because everything's changing  
>Doesn't mean it's never<br>Been this way before  
><strong>_Sam wrote her letters everyday while she was gone, on the off chance that someone from the ghost world would come and deliver them for her seeing as Danny was busy as always. But as the weeks grew into months, she found herself wondering. The letters she got back from her were filled with love but there was still that wonderment. Things were falling to how she felt before she left. Then she returned.

_**All you can do is try to know  
>Who your friends are<br>As you head off to the war  
><strong>_"Sam...Tucker…Danny…bad news." Dani studied us before her and slowly stood. "Clockwork is working with Vlad and the ghost world is at war. I have been asked to help." Dani continued on, but Sam sat in a daze. She had just gotten back and she had sworn off her ghost life. She glanced at her friends sitting beside her. How were they ever going to make it on their own?

"Seeing as Vlad was my rightful father I have to go. I know how to get it done."_**  
>Pick a star on the dark horizon<br>And follow the light  
><strong>_Dani later pulled Sam outside after everyone had left. She scanned the dark sky and pointed to a star. "You see that star?

"The one on the tip of the star belt? Yes."

She pulled Sam close. "As long as that star shines bright, you will know I am safe and will soon be returning. Draw strength from it, that is the luckiest star up there." She kissed Sam one last time. "Farewell, and as always, never goodbye."

_**You'll come back  
>When it's over<br>No need to say good bye  
><strong>_Every night she studied the star while Dani was away, content to wait as she must. She laid down and reflected over memories of times spent with her. She was glad that she hadn't said goodbye, there was indeed no need for goodbye.

_**Now we're back to the beginning  
>It's just a feeling and now one knows yet<br>But just because they can't feel it too  
><strong>_The next day Sam woke up with a heavy feeling. Everyone else was cheerful so she shrugged it to the side. She had been wrong in her feelings before, but not much. The rest of the day passed in worry of Dani until the time came for her to check the stars. It wasn't there. With an irrational blinded fear she called for Danny and raced downstairs. The black and silver roses he held in his hands was confirmation enough.

"DANI! NO! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!"

_**Doesn't mean that you have to forget  
>Let your memories grow stronger and stronger<br>'Till they're before your eyes**_

In the weeks that followed Sam fought to keep her memory alive. At times she could have sworn that Dani stood in front of her giggling. It made her heart break, but the pain was a sweet one. Now that Clockwork was dead, everyone even if they were ghost stayed dead._**  
>You'll come back<br>When it's over  
>No need to say good bye<strong>_

Years later Sam pulled an old photo album from the shelf and smiled and the pictures. Most of the people she hardly remembered anymore, if they even were around any more. She was the only one who had made it to eighty years old. She put it down and slowly started down the stairs, falling halfway down. When she woke up she was beside Danis grave and young again. Dani chucked at her.

"Dani? How-what-where-and how?"

Dani pulled her close. "I said I would return to you when it was all over. I knew I would die doing this, and I vowed to return to help you over with me."

"I'm…living impaired?" A soft light began shining above them. "Dani...I'm scared."

"It's okay, where we will go they don't know goodbye. I told you never goodbye and I meant it. Let's go home." Dani pulled Sam up and they were once more reunited with their old friends, this time to stay.


End file.
